What HSM, HSM2 and HSM3 didn't Show You!
by rachrep
Summary: This is a collection of one shots that some friends and I wrote together. It is a collection of select "mature moments" that would have never appeared in any of the films!
1. Hand in Hand Make Our Dreams Come True

**What HSM and HSM2 Didn't Show You**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything that is written here is pure fiction and should be taken that way**

**AN: This will be a collection of one ****shots**** that I wrote with some friends. This one is called "Hand in Hand Make Our Dreams Come True" I would like to thank Dalia and CG for their large input in this one shot**** and thanks JB for the editing!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Hand in Hand Make Our Dreams Come True**

The day had been amazing. Troy and the wildcats had won the championship and Gabriella and her team had won the scholastic decathlon. They had sung beautifully for the call backs and everyone seemed to put their differences aside as they sung, "we're all in this together."Gabriella and Troy had exited the gym together that day and spent the past hours walking around school talking. After realizing what they had both been through over the past weeks the decided that it was time to come clean with their feelings for one another.Troy had forgotten the winning game ball so he and Gabriella decided to go back and retrieve it. They walked through the locker room in order to get to the gym, just as they were about to exit the locker room Troy saw that Gabriella was shivering. "Are you cold?" he asked noticing yet again how amazing she looked in her red spaghetti strap dress.Gabriella smiled, "a little"Troy grabbed an east high blanket out of the closet and wrapped it around her. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms to warm her up.He looked into her deep brown eyes, "better?""Yeah, much, thanks"Troy took her hand and lead them into the gym.

They walked into the empty gym, still feeling the immense excitement from the day.

"Where is the ball?" Gabrielle asked

"I'm not sure, Chad gave it to me just as we were about to..." Troy cleared his throat, "but, uh in the midst of all the excitement I set it down, on the bleachers, maybe." Troy responded as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck, remembering how he was sooo close to kissing Gabriella. Damn Chad!

Gabriella lifted the blanket up so that it wouldn't rub the ground as she walked. As she was lifting the blanket she accidently lifted some of her dress with it, exposing a large portion of her toned thigh.

Troy stepped up onto the first bleacher and turned around to help Gabriella up, when he felt his mouth go dry. He stared at her nicely sculptured leg wishing that her dress would hike just a little higher so that he could get a peek of what was underneath that sexy dress.

Troy licked his lip and stuck out his hand trying to divert his attention away from her sexy legs.

They were six rows up when Troy yelled, "Found it!"

Gabriella smiled and took a seat.

Troy began to throw the ball in the air as he took a seat next to her.

Troy hadn't been paying attention when he threw the ball up. He went to catch it, but missed. It slipped from his hands and landed under the bleachers.

"Shit" he said

Troy got up to go get it and soon realized Gabriella was following.

Once they were under the bleachers he felt Gabriella grab a hold of his jacket.

"I can't see?"

Troy smiled and grabbed her hand, which sent sparks through both their bodies.

Just as Troy was about to take his next step he felt Gabriella fall. He lunged forward to catch her, which resulted in him falling as well, but to his excitement Gabriella fell on top of him.

Gabriella began to laugh and looked into his blue eyes, "I'm sorry,"

Troy moved his hands up her back till they were resting on her face. He pushed the stray hairs that had fallen behind her ear, "it's quite alright, you can fall on me anytime Montez"

She chuckled and then took a deep breath, "You know, I really like you Troy"

He smiled, "I really like you too Gabriella." He said as he closed the gap between them and kissed her lips gently.

Gabriella pulled away from him, "but, I don't want this to be just a fling, I couldn't stand that"

Troy smiled," Gabriella, it could never be a fling with you, you mean to much to me." He said and kissed her again.

"Really?" she questioned pulling away

"Yes really" he said and crashed his mouth onto hers. He licked her bottom lip, requesting entrance, she allowed. Their tongues danced till the heat became so intense that they had to pull away.

Gabriella raised her eyebrow at Troy and gave him a cute smirk. She slid her hands up under his t-shirt and felt his rock hard stomach. His muscles tensed at her touch.

Troy got up on his knees and took off his jacket. He was burning with desire. "God Gabriella was so beautiful." he thought to himself. "I want to feel her against me, so bad."He leaned down so that he could kiss her once more. He gently laid back down with her. Their tongues intertwined as their passion enveloped them.

Gabriella was feeling things that she had never felt before. Her body tingled all over and she was nervous to his touch, yet completely aroused. She wanted to explore him, so she reached down to his crotch area and noticed how large and hard he felt through his pants. She was amazed.

He opened his eyes, he was a little surprised by the location of her hand, but was totally agreeable to it. He then ventured a feel for himself and caressed her breast, noticing the erectness of her nipples through her dress.

He then lowered one strap and tugged it down so her breast peeked. He began to fondle them with his tongue. She willingly let him have his fun as she became extremely aroused by it.

Troy unzipped her dress and then began to pull it down as Gabriella eased it totally off. "It his turn now", she thought. She pulled his shirt up and stroked her hands across his rock hard abs, which made her feel a sensation between her legs she couldn't control. With that, she let out a little whimper. Troy heard it and then himself felt a zing through his body and groaned softly in her ear. His hot breath made her want more of him. She then tugged at his pants to reveal the curious bulge. She pushed them further down and stared at the erection that was being held captitve by his boxers. She ran her finger under the waist band and slow slid his boxers down revealing what she had been feeling. She gasped in shock.

Gabriela took in a deep breath. She still couldn't believe what was happening. She really should stop. But she just wanted more.

Gabriella responded next by lifting up Troy's shirt till it was completely removed. She stared at his exposed lightly tanned and smooth chest. "God, Troy. Your body is just, so...I mean I had thought you would look this good, but damn." Troy was amazed at her openness. Gabriella leaned in and began covering his chest with soft, sweet kisses.

Troy then felt brave and lowered his hands under Gabriella's panties and gently caressed her moist folds as he explored the unknown. Gabriella couldn't believe she was letting a boy touch her in that way, but could not move. She was so overwhelmed at how comfortable she felt with Troy and how wonderful his touch was.

She took a deep breath, she knew this was, kind of, the point of no return, but she was so ready for this. She looked up into Troy's sky blue eyes. She took a deep breath and managed to say his name, "Troy?"

"Yeah," he said trying to catch his breath

"Um, do you have anything?" Troy couldn't believe Gabriella had asked that question. He was totally there already, but he didn't want her to feel like he was making her move too quickly.

Troy was a bit embarrassed by his answer. "Yes, I have protection." He sensed Gabriella's slight surprise so he explained, "Chad convinced me when we came to high school that we should be prepared for the unexpected. I've had this in my wallet for the past two years." Gabriella, giggled and said, "Well, what are we waiting for then?"

He smiled and kissed her lips. Their kiss quickly turned into a fiery one. Gabriella reached down and touched his naked penis. She thought it felt extremely sexy and wondered how something so large had fit in his pants. She wrapped her fingers around it and began to stroke his shaft slowly. He took hold of her hand and showed her how to quicken the pace. She gladly obliged.

Troy, having not ever done anything like this with a girl before was a little unsure how to pleasure her. She took his hand and showed him how to rub her in the exact spot. She began to move her hips in response to his caressing fingers. She let out a few soft moans and Troy felt himself becoming harder by the second. This was all happening so fast but he was in heaven.

The intensity of their actions was becoming too much. They were breathing so hard it was impossible to kiss, so he nuzzled her neck and she gasped for air. He then seductively whispered in her ear "I want you Gabriella." "Right here, right now." She replied in an almost screaming voice " Yes!..Yes!.."

Troy fumbled with condom once he took it out the wrapper. He finally wrapped it around his hardness. He then took Gabriella's panties off and moved her legs apart. He gazed at her sexy body and couldn't believe what they were about to do

"Are you sure?' he asked

"Yes, Troy it's alright. I want to."

With that reassurance he took hold of his penis and guided into her vagina slowly.

Gabriella felt a rush of pain, but at the same time pleasure. She held her breath for a minute, and then realized she needed to relax. Troy entered into her as far as he could, but slowly.

He was amazed at the tightness that engulfed him. Troy knew enough to know that this was probably painful for Gabriella, so he tried to be as gentle as possible, while the teenage boy part of him was barely able to hold back. He continued to penetrate further and further into her.

Gabriela just tried to enjoy the moment; the feelings she felt for Troy were unbelievable.

He continued to thrust in and out while gazing at her face. She tried not to wince, but she knew her face couldn't lie. She moaned in pain at every entry.

"Are you o.k.?" he asked

"Yes...I'm fine"

He kissed her softly and entered deeper.

Their eyes met and Troy asked again, " Are you sure you're ok?

Gabriella assured him, "It hurts a little but, its getting better, please, keep going. "

Troy smiled at her. "I'm sorry I'm hurting you, but I want you to know that this feels amazing and I'm glad this happening with you.

They looked into each other's eyes and they knew what they were feeling wasn't only pleasure but love.

"I'm ready to come, Gabriella. God, I love you." She smiled, "I love you too, Troy Bolton" A couple of more thrusts and they were there. Gabriella arched her back and moaned out with pleasure. This enhanced Troy's orgasm even more and he exploded with everything that he had.

Troy and Gabriella gazed at each other, fully satisfied and amazed at what had just happened. Gabriella reached up and wiped a small bead of sweat from Troy's brow.

Troy looked at this unbelievable sexy woman beneath him, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Glad to know you can make we sweat, Gabriella?"

Gabriella giggled and kissed his lips, "uh huh"

Troy reached down for the blanket that had gotten twisted up with their bodies. He pulled it over them. Gabriella rested her head on his chest and listen to his heart beat.

They laid there in silence till Gabriella spoke, "Troy, whatever happened to the basket ball."

Troy laughed, "Who cares, I got my prize right here and I'm never letting it go."


	2. What Time Is It? Bing Bing Time!

**What HSM and HSM2 Didn't Show You**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything that is written here is pure fiction and should be taken that way**

**AN: This will be a collection of one ****shots**** that I wrote with some friends. This one is called "****What Time is it? ****Bing ****Bing**** Time!****"**** I would like to thank Dalia and CG for their large input in this one shot**** and thanks JB for the editing!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**What Time is it?**** Bing ****Bing**** Time**

Since the winter musical call backs Troy and Gabriella had been inseparable. As the days pressed on their attraction and love grew and grew. The gang and the entire school had come accustomed to their annual morning make out sessions and constant googley eyes. School was finally coming to an end and Troy and Gabriella couldn't be happier. They both look forward to a summer full of fooling around, hanging by the pool, more fooling around, going to the movies, a little more fooling around, spending time with their friends and lastly gobs of fooling around. Finally, that day was here, it was the last day of school.

Troy and Gabriella couldn't wait to get out of Ms. Darbus' class. It was weird how everyone kept asking " What time is it?" as if that would make the clock tick faster. But finally Troy and Gabriella were free. Troy fled to his locker and Gabriella to hers. Once Troy was done collecting his things he made his way over the Gabriella's. He stood a few feet away and watched her. She had dropped something and had bent down to pick it. Troy tilted his head in order to get a better view of her ass. He bit down on his bottom lip as he thought about what it was like to run his hands supple backside. He smiled and made his way over to her. He leaned on one hand against the lockers and raised his eyebrows at her seductively.

Gabriella giggled, "I know that look Mr. Bolton and you sir are just going to have to wait, "she said winking at him.

Troy smirked, "So, you've been thinking about it too?" he said pinning her gently against the lockers and kissing her gently on the lips.

Gabriella licked her bottom lip, "maybe" she said seductively as she ran her finger down his solid chest.

Troy swallowed hard, "Well, I have something for you and I'm pretty sure after I give it to you, that maybe will turn into a "Fuck Yeah", now turn around"

Gabriella looked at him confused, but did as she was told. She soon felt a cold object resting on her bare collar bones. She looked at it and smiled. "T as in Troy?"

"Well, yeah," he said

She leaned up and kissed him whispering into his lips, "You, Mr. Bolton will most definitely be getting lucky"

Troy pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

Troy broke from their kiss, "I'll see you in an hour?"

Gabriella smiled, "Oh yeah"

Troy kissed her once more and head off to meet Chad to shoot hoops.

* * *

"Troy I just looove my T necklace, it's perfect." Gabriella said as she twirled it around her fingers."Yeah?... I'm glad," Troy said as he started to laugh, "You can kinda consider it as me branding you as my woman," he joked raising his eye brows and biting down on his lip.

Gabriella laughed and playfully pushed Troy's shoulder causing him jerk the car.

Shortly thereafter they arrived at Gabriella's; they parked the car and walked into her house

"Mom" Gabriella yelled

There was no response.

Gabriella smiled and turned her attention back to Troy. She wrapped her arms around his waist and said raising her eyebrows, "We're all alone"

Troy smirked and in one swift movement picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Gabriella gasped in shock as he ran with her up the stairs.

Troy placed her on the bed and layed on top of her.

"So…what…do…you…want…to…do?" he said between kisses.

Gabriella laughed, "Well, I know what you want to do," she as she put her hand on his growing bulge.

Troy smiled, "uh huh, you guess right," he said softly as he nibbled her earlobe.

Gabriella rolled away from him, "You're, not getting it that easy," she said playfully.

Troy let out a groan and rolled over on his back.

Gabriella turned on her side and Troy did the same so that they could face one another. She started tracing hearts on his chest with her finger and then she let out a sigh, "I know my Mom is going to make me get a job this summer, which I know will put a damper on our time together. It sucks, because all I wanted to do was hang out with you." Troy smiled and stroked her cheek "Babe, I need to make some major cash too, maybe we can get a job somewhere together."

Gabriella smiled, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, maybe we can get a job at a store in the mall, one with dressing rooms of course, so we can sneak away and you know. He said tracing the waist band of her pants

Gabriella giggled, "uh, huh or"

"Or the movie theatre, where we can take advantage of the back row and projection room?" he said as he hand slowly crept up her shirt."One track mind you have Mr. Bolton!" Gabriella said as she waved her finger at him. "What, me? Never," I was just thinking of the benefits of working with my "branded woman!" he said pulling her tighter to him, then leaning into to kiss her.As they lay face to face, Troy's kisses became more passionate. He slightly opened his mouth inviting her tongue in. She willingly took to his invitation. As their tongues danced with one another, Gabriella reached down to feel Troy's growing erection. She smiled happily because she knew this hardness was for her. The realization that he had on his basketball shorts that day made her even happier because that meant easier removal and sooner pleasure.

Troy unbuttoned her floral shirt and threw it on the floor. He ran his tongue over the corner of his mouth as he looked down at her. He then lifted Gabriella's tank top over her head and was delighted to see no bra. God, he loved when she did that. He immediately started to lick her erect nipples. He teasingly played with them as he ran his tongue in circles around their peeks. At the same time he proceeded to move his hand down the front of her pants to the moist mound that was waiting for his magical touch. He teased her over her pants for a moment till he finally unbuttoned them and let his hand touch her wet folds.Gabriella arched her back and moaned as his long finger entered her very moist vagina. She slid her hand inside his shorts and took a hold of his fully engorged penis and began stroke it. She soon matched his rhythm. They were both breathing heavily and starting to sweat. Troy pulled away so that he could take off his shirt and remove Gabriella's pants and lace thong panties."Well, someone's in hurry, aren't they?" Gabriella joked as she looked at her half naked boyfriend.

Troy smiled "Is your Mom coming home anytime soon?" he said trying to catch his breath."No, she has an after work dinner meeting with a client, it's all good babe." she said with a big smile now remembering what her mom had told her this morning."Alright then," Troy said as he pulled down his shorts and took out the rubber from Gabriella's nightstand.

"Hey, I want to do it," Gabriella said taking the condom out his hands.

Troy smiled and licked his lips; he loved when she took control.

Gabriella ripped the condom open with her teeth.

Troy let out a gasp at this.

She smiled and took the condom out of its package. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to her.

"Come her lover boy," she said as she took his penis in her mouth

Troy moaned at the feel of her warm mouth.

She moved her tongue up his shaft a few time before removing it completely from her mouth. She then slid on the condom and looked at him with hungry eyes.

Troy positioned himself on top of her and started to tickle her stomach. She had teased him, now it was her turn. Gabriella squirmed so much that she ended up with her back to him.

"Troy, come on," she begged

Troy pulled her to him so that they were in the spoon position He kissed the nape of her neck which sent shivers through her whole body. He reached around and took hold of her breasts and erotically squeezed and teased her nipples. Gabriella gasped with pure delight as Troy continued to kiss her neck and tongue her earlobes. Gabriella lifted her leg backwards over his leg, opening herself for him.

Troy slowly moved one hand down her belly button caressing her seductively shaven strip and once again continued to fondle and finger her soft, moist mound.

They both started to pant heavily again and she could feel his erect penis pushing on her supple backside and it was driving her crazy with want and desire for him. She reached between her legs and took his hungry penis and guided it into her awaiting vagina.

When he first entered her tight opening they both moaned with extreme pleasure. Gabriella bit her lower lip as the pleasure grew. Troy quickly found his rhythm and he cupped her breast with one hand and fondled her clit in a circular motion with the other. The angle of his penis thrusting into her made her moan even loader and call out his name.

Both of their bodies were sweating and Gabriella was moving her hips back and forth so Troy could be as deep as possible inside of her. She couldn't get enough. Troy picked up the pace until he felt an explosion ready to burst, to which shortly thereafter he released into her. Gabriella felt the warmth of his juices and began playing with her clit until she reached her satisfaction. Her body soon became tense and her release was soon achieved. They both let out a big sigh and laid in each other's arms relishing the moment and looking forward to a whole summer together.


	3. We Can Work Each Other Out!

**What HSM and HSM2 Didn't Show You**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything that is written here is pure fiction and should be taken that way**

**AN: This will be a collection of one ****shots**** that I wrote with some friends. This one is called "****We Can Work Each Other Out****" I ****would like to thank Dalia and****JB ****for their large input in this one shot and also, thanks JB ****and CG ****for the editing!**

**NOTE **

**This particular one shot is rather x-rated so if you're sensitive to out of the box things then I suggest you skip this one. The friends and I got a little crazy with this one!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**We Can Work Each Other Out!**

Everyone bolted when Mr. Fulton reentered the room. Troy had convinced everyone that the summer was going to be great and that they would be able to work out anything that came their way.

Troy and Chad had gone out to the pool to attend to the guest. Their job was to take food and drink orders and to make sure overall the guests were happy.

Every now and then, actually ever ten minutes Troy would gaze up at Gabriella on the lifeguard stand. He loved the way the sun reflected off her tan olive skin and how her tight red suit clung to her tiny curves. He continued to be drawn to the plunging neck line that showed off a hint of her supple breast. He found himself biting the bottom of his lip every time she wrapped her mouth around the whistle and blew.

Chad nudged Troy, "Hey man, snap out of it. If you drool any more I will have to get a bib."

"Huh, oh, whatever dude," he said nudging Chad, but never taking his eyes off Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at her watch and saw that it was break time, so she slowly climbed down the ladder and made her way back into the kitchen for a drink and a snack.

Troy saw this and decided he needed a break too, "uh, Chad, I'm gonna take my break now."

"But, we just got out here," Chad responded

"Yeah, okay, see ya" Troy said as he scurried to catch Gabriella.

Troy walked into the kitchen to see Gabriella leaning against the refrigerator door swaying her hips and humming a song. He smiled and sneaked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey baby" he whispered softly into her ear.

Gabriella bit her bottom lip and laced their finger together, "Hey yourself"

Troy kissed her sweetly on her neck sending chills throughout her body, "mmm that feels nice" she said sinking into him.

"You like that huh?" Troy whispered as he turned her around pinning her against the cold refrigerator."What are you looking for?" Troy whispered.

"I dunno, any suggestions." she replied seductively.

Troy looked around the kitchen and noticed that everyone must have been on a break since there was no one around. Fucking was all Troy could think of as he had Gabriella pinned against the refrigerator. Gabriella on the other hand was hungry but not for food, for Sex God Troy."

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, tilted her head slightly and kissed Troy's waiting lips.

With full acceptance Troy kissed back and softly slid his tongue into her mouth.

"So where is Taylor?" Troy asked in between kisses.

"She had to talk to Fulton about a big event she is planning for the Talent Show. Where is your buddy Chad?" Gabriela asked him back as she nibbled at his neck.

" Ahhh, I think he is still at the pool waiting on Sharpay and Co."

"So no chance of any interruptions huh?" she asked.

"Nope."

"Mmmmmmm, I'm feeling kinda hungry Troy, how about you?" Gabriela said as she pushed Troy away from her, opened the fridge and reached in for some chocolate sauce.

Troy swallowed hard, "Well, while you're at it, that can of whip cream looks good," Troy sneakered.

"Great Choice," she said as she pulled out the whip cream and sat in down on the counter next to the chocolate sauce.

"What are you making here Miss Montez?" Troy asked as he winked at her.

"You know Troy; I've always had a sweet tooth." Gabriela said as she caressed the zipper of his pants.

"Yeah I know you're sweet tooth alright and I've got something sweet for ya." Troy said as he unzipped his pants and took out his fully enlarged penis and guided Gabriella's head down to greet it.

" Mmmmmm yeah, I like this treat and it think it will be even better with a little chocolate for sure."

Gabriela squirted a little chocolate on the tip of Troy's penis and slowly licked it clean. She then rubbed some on his balls and devoured them too.

Gabriella removed her mouth from his penis, "you know what we need? Cherries," she said as stood up to go back to the open refrigerator.

"Oh shit, they are in the back and I can't reach them!" She said bending over into the refrigerator reaching for them.

Troy smirked and grabbed her ass and started to massage her cheeks.

"Troy, Troy, come on, not yet, I don't have all my items to make what I want. Stop I,just let me get the cherries."

"God, why am I asking him to stop, it feels so good," she thought

"Hold up lover boy, we aren't quite ready," Gabriella said as she felt her wetness starting to build.

She finally got the cherries and turned around to face an awaiting Troy.

"I want this." Troy said as he reached for the whip cream. "Now you're going to lay down and enjoy," he commanded Gabriela.

"Yes sir." she said as she laughed.

Troy pulled down her bathing suit and tossed it across the floor as he hoisted her naked body on top the counter. Gabriela was now at perfect height for Troy to be right between her legs. He squirted some whip cream on two fingers and rubbed it on her clit.

Gabriela took in a deep breath when she felt the cold. "Oh My God that's cold babe!"

"Let's me warm it up." Troy said as licked the whip cream from her folds playing with her wetness and enjoying the taste of his girlfriend.

Troy then squirted some more whip cream on Gabriella's chest and added some chocolate syrup.

"Hahaha, I'm having me a Gabriella sundae.!" Troy cleverly said as he traced the whip cream around the perimeter of her nipples following it with his tongue. He then put dabs of the chocolate right on her hard nipples themselves and topped each nipple off with a cherry. As he licked the chocolate and devoured the cherries he tugged at her nipples with his teeth, making Gabriela arch her back with an ache of desire.

Having enough, Gabriella jumped down off the counter and started to unbutton Troy's shirt. Gabriella removed his shirt and ran her fingers over his rock hard abs. She grabbed the chocolate syrup and poured it down his chest and then started to lick it off as she moved from his left nipple to his right.

"Oh my god, Gabriella this feels so good don't stop, Troy managed to get out.

Gabriella bent down and took his member in her mouth and started to suck it.

She pulled away, "I think I want dick sundae," she said as she poured the chocolate syrup over his penis and the whip cream on his balls. She licked the tip first and then ran tongue up and down his cock and licked him clean."

Troy grabbed Gabriella hair, "Oh Gabriella, stoppp, I'm about to cum and I want to feel you wrapped around me." Gabriella stopped and lifted herself back onto the counter.

Troy ran his hands all over her body as he kissed her passionately.

"Oh my Troy, I want you inside me so bad right now." She panted.

"How bad, Montez?" he teased her.

"Really bad." she yelled as she grabbed his penis and guided towards her waiting vagina.

Troy then slid himself fully into her causing her to wince in a painful, but pleasurable way.

As he penetrated deep inside of her he put his newly dipped chocolate fingers in her mouth and she sucked the chocolate off of them, one by one.

"Wow Gabriella, that's sexy."

"Yeah, you know I like to suck on any part of you." Gabriella said as she teased his finger tips with her tongue.

Troy continued to thrust into Gabriella faster. Both were totally out of breath, but eager to be satisfied.

Gabriella put her legs up on Troy's shoulders and slid down towards him even more to get the fullness of him inside of her.

Troy was in heaven and he wanted this to last forever.

As he held her waist tightly, he pumped and pumped until he felt he was going to cum.

"Oh Troy, I'm almost there babe, just a little...bit...more... ahhhhhhh!!" Gabriela screamed as she tightened her legs around Troy and expended her juices on him.

"Oh babe, I'm gonna cum too." Troy said right after she did.

Just before he came though, he pulled out and ejaculated on Gabriella's breasts.

" ooo babe, even more sweetness." Gabriella said as she took some of his cream and licked it seductively.

"Yep that's me Troy Bolton...One sweet Treat."

Gabriela and Troy then got their uniforms back on and walked back out onto the pool deck to go back to work.

"I'll see you later baby," Troy said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah, I'll be looking forward to dinner." Gabriela said with a big smile and a wink.

Troy smacked her butt, "mmm, me too"

She smiled and walked over to the life guard stand.

Troy watched her sway her hips and found himself wanting more and dinner was a long way away.

"Hey man, what took you so long?" Chad asked.

"Oh, uh, I uh, spilt something on my clothes so I had to uh clean myself up, uh yeah"

Chad looked at him inquisitively, "Well, maybe you should do a better job next time."

"Huh?"

"The bottom of your shirt has some chocolate sauce still on it" Chad said as he smirked,

"Oh, shit, whoops," Troy said nervously

Chad laughed "I hope you and Gabriella enjoyed yourself," Chad said as he winked and walked off leaving Troy standing there with his mouth open.

Troy laughed," it was the best snack I ever had," he thought as he looked at Gabriella and winked.


	4. We're Gonna Get Sooo Wet!

**What HSM and HSM2 Didn't Show You**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything that is written here is pure fiction and should be taken that way**

**AN: This will be a collection of one shots that I wrote with some friends. This one is called "We're Gonna Get Sooo Wet" I would like to thank Dalia, CG, and JB for their large input in this one shot and also, thanks JB for the editing!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**We're Gonna Get Sooo Wet!**

All the wildcats were able to get jobs working at Lava Spring Country Club for the summer. None knowing how the job really came about, but excited that they would be able to spend the summer together.

Troy and Gabriella had just finished their first day of work at Lava Springs. Troy walked over to the time clock to punch out when he found Gabriella doing the same.

Troy reached over her and slid his time card through the slot and placed it in its holder. He bit his bottom lip and grinned at Gabriella, "So you missed me?...of course you did"

Gabriella grinned

"You ever been on a golf course?" he asked in sexy voice

"Troy, we aren't members, we can't…"

Troy cut her off, "who said anything about golf," he said seductively raising his eyebrows and licking his bottom lip. He looked at her for a moment and walked off.

Twenty minutes later Gabriella joined Troy on the 14th fairway. Troy had packed a great picnic for them to enjoy, peanut butter sandwiches and fruit. As they sat on the white and red checked blanket, they talked about the future. Troy stressed his concern for his college career. He knew how expensive it was, therefore it was very important for him to get a scholarship.

Gabriella didn't want Troy to worry because he was a cinch for a scholarship.

Wanting to help Troy get his mind off the future Gabriella made a suggestion, "lets play a game."

Troy agreed when he saw Gabriella grab a handful of grapes, "I love this game." He said.

Gabriella took one of the grapes and aimed for Troy's mouth so he could try and catch, which he did on the first shot.

Gabriella clapped her hands "beautiful."

"My turn," Troy said

Troy grabbed a handful of grapes and threw them at Gabriella's face, causing her to miss all of them.

Troy laughed "that was terrible"

Gabriella got up to go after him. She started chasing him all around the course. As they ran on the par 5 14th hole the sprinklers turned on. Troy and Gabriella gasped and stopped dead in their tracks.

"We're going to get so wet," Troy said running his hands up her arms

Out of nowhere Gabriella asked, "Troy what does a par 5 mean?"

Troy was not only a basketball star; but he was the captain of the golf team.

"Well, par 5 means that it should take you 5 strokes to get the ball into the hole from the tee. Most par 5's are very long."

Gabriella thought for a moment, "strokes, very long, hmmm that would be nice." She thought as she allowed her mind to wander to all the times she and Troy had stroked one another.

Troy took notice of Gabriella's silence, "you okay?"

Can I tell you the truth?"

"Of course you can, always."

"I never knew that playing golf could be so sexual." She said as she approached him and ran her hand up his bicep.

"Gabriella, what exactly did you mean by that?" Troy asked with a playful look in his eye.

"My mind was thinking about what I would like to do to your member, you know, **stroke** it up and down and what I would like you do to with your **long** fingers." She said as she brought her hand down to the crotch of his pants and began to slowly caress him.

Gabriella looked up into Troy's eyes as she continued to tease him, "Wanna get a hole in one, lover boy?" Gabriella asked seductively

"God, could she be sexier," he thought. "you wanna get a hole in one?" played over and over in his head. Troy then caught a glimpse of Gabriella's erect nipples through her white floral dress. He smiled as he felt heat and hardness fill his plaid shorts. Thank God it's Monday" he thought, "no one would be playing on the course thanks to Monday's Greens repair."

Gabriella dropped to her knees and began to play with the button of Troy's shorts. Troy started to kneel down too, but Gabriella shook her head, "Oh no, you stay right there."

With that, she slowly unzipped his shorts to tease him even more. She loved to make him beg for it. As soon as the zipper was down his erection saluted her, almost hitting her in the face. She could not find the flap that would allow his penis to be free. He bent down to help her.

"Are you sure you want to do this here," he asked, knowing that's he sure as hell what he wanted.

Gabriella bit her bottom lip and shook her head up and down, just like what she wanted to do to his penis. She then lowered herself even more and slid his shorts the rest of the way down to his ankles. She then began to flick the tip of his penis with her tongue. She moved her head in closer and took him fully in her mouth. Her tongue played with the head of his penis till she took him in further and tightened her lips around his shaft, moving her head back and forth.

"Oh God, Gabriella. You are so incredible," Troy managed to murmur.

Gabriella sucked and played long enough to get Troy to the brink, but stopped. She knew it was always better to get him close a few times and then wait until he was inside her to let him climax.

Troy wasn't going to be teased this time, even though he was kind of paralyzed by her sensual touch, he turned the tables and layed Gabriella down on the soft, wet fairway grass and began to trace her breasts with his tongue. Wanting better contact he quickly pulled off her dress. He took in her body as he spread her legs and placed his head between them, guiding them on his shoulders so he could be right at the spot he desired to tease.

Gabriella was shocked, but loved the change of roles. She gasped his name and bit her lower lip as she looked down at his piercing blue eyes before he devoured her.

Troy softly slid his tongue into her opening and flicked her clit slowly, then picked up the pace. Gabriella breathing became more and more erratic. He then entered a finger into her and continued to please her orally.

Gabriella ran her fingers through his hair with her left hand and rubbed her breast with her right. Just as she was about to cum, he pulled away

"What are you doing," she asked in shock, "you can't stop; I was about to" just as she was going to say cum his lips covered hers.

Finally breaking the fiery kiss Gabriella rolled Troy over so that she could straddle him. She lowered Troy's boxers, then guided Troy's penis close to her opening. She let it enter a little bit but not completely. She played around like this for a bit, knowing it was driving him crazy. She was taking back control of this wonderful sexcapade.

"Troy moaned in frustration and pleasure. He wanted to be inside her.

Finally, she let his full length enter her completely. She moved up and down and when he tried to move his hips in rhythm with her, she placed her hands on them to stop him. "Remember Troy, I am in control here. I get to decide how fast this goes."

Troy ignored her and rolled her over so that he was on top. Gabriella giggled at this sudden burst of urgency he had. Troy put each of her legs on each of his shoulders and thrust deeper into her as her brown chocolate eyes meet his ocean blue and they were both filled with love

Gabriella was at his mercy and he loved it, God he loved her. He was going to show her how much.

"Oh. My. God. Troy!" Gabriella groaned "it's in soo deep!"

"Oh yeah baby" he responded trying to catch his breath.

Gabriella could tell by Troy's breathing and the way he was clutching her breasts that he was close. She was close as well. She changed her angle a bit, knowing he would get his deepest penetration that way and it would hit her G-spot perfectly. A few more thrusts and they were both screaming out their pleasure together.

"Oh my God, Gabriella. You drive me absolutely wild."

Gabriella smiled with satisfaction knowing how she could fulfill his needs so completely. She smirked playfully and asked, "So, how was your hole in one?

Troy smiled in satisfaction and rolled Gabriella on top of him so that her breasts touched his chest. He kissed her gently, "See I told you there wouldn't be any golf" he smirked

Gabriella slapped him playfully on the arm, "So you knew this would happen?"

Troy smiled, "I hoped"

Gabriella went to speak but he stopped by crashing his lip upon hers. He pulled away and looked into her deep brown eyes, "I love you Baby"

"I love you too" she said as she ran her hands down Troy's abs signaling she wanted seconds.


	5. Water Play

**What HSM and HSM2 Didn't Show You**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything that is written here is pure fiction and should be taken that way**

**AN: This will be a collection of one ****shots**** that I wrote with some friends. This one is called "****Water Play****" I would like to thank Dalia, CG****JB ****and Amy ****for their large input in this one shot and also, thanks JB for the editing!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Water Play**

Gabriella sat quietly on the side of the pool waiting for Troy to meet her for a late night swim as promised. He was over an hour late and she was consumed by two distinct emotions, anger and worry. It wasn't like Troy to be late.

As time passed the realization that she should have gone to the movies with Chad and Taylor became more prevalent, but she really didn't want to be the third wheel and Troy had asked her to meet him and that seemed like it had more possibilities of excitement.

Gabriella soon realized she was risking getting in major trouble with Mr. Fulton if he caught her on the pool deck this late at night, so she decided it was time to leave. As soon as she stood she heard a strange noise coming from behind her, but before she could turn around to see what it was, she felt two strong hands grasping her ass. She gasped. She knew those hands well and loved the way they felt.

She went to speak when she felt his hot breath on her neck teasing her soft skin.

"Don't turn around babe. Stay right where you're at."

She obliged as she could feel his already erect penis grazing her back side and that excited her.

Troy began to nibble on her ear lobe and she used as much will power as she could but finally gave into him. She quickly turned to face Troy, who was smiling ear to ear in a smug sort of way.

"Uh, I don't recall granting you permission to grab my ass, Mr. Bolton and after being this late you would have needed permission. Do you want to enlighten me on why you kept me waiting, hmm? "Gabriella asked, with a bit of a playful, but annoyed tone in her voice.

Troy knew he had to make up for being late. He closed the space between them and put his lips up close to her ear, which he knew made her absolutely crazy, and whispered, "Ah, come on babe. I'm feeling a little hot and there's only one person I know who can fix that."

Gabriella giggled, but did her best to hold her ground.

"Baby, come on, I'm sorry. You know there is only one place I always want to be," he whispered in her ear tracing her lobe with his tongue.

Gabriella took a deep breath, she couldn't hold out much longer and he knew that. "Damn it." she said to herself.

She licked her lips and playfully traced Troy's lips with her fingers and then proceeded to gently touch his chest, then his abs teasing him. Troy opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, Gabriella pushed him backwards into the pool.

Troy bounced back up from the water splashing and laughing in shock and amusement.

"That was low Montez!"

Gabriella smirked, "Well, I think you are cooled off now," she laughed and "that's what you get for being so late Bolton."

"Oh yeah?" Troy said as he jumped out and chased Gabriela around the pool. Gabriella screamed as he caught her around the waist.

"Ahhhh you're all wet!!" she screamed.

"It's O.K. So are youuuuu, "he said as he pushed her into the pool and followed right after her.

They came up together underneath the crashing water.

As they turned to face one another, "I missed you today," she smiled and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"I've been thinking about you all day," Troy whispered between kisses.

Troy deepened the kiss and let his hand roam her body, stopping when they reached the straps of her swim suit. He slowly undid her straps, letting them drop from her shoulders exposing her glistening wet breast. He licked the corners of his mouth and leaned down to suck the hard, but hot nipple. He teased her fully erected nipples with his tongue.

Gabriella bit her bottom lip as she tilted her head back in pleasure. She reached down behind him and cupped his butt in her hands bringing him fully against her pelvis. At the feel of his hardness she let out a little moan.

Troy lifted his head and kissed her with heat and desire. Their tongues playfully intertwine as the sensual sensations filled their bodies.

Troy pulled away trying to catch his breath" Gabriella, I need to have you, right now!"

Agreeable to the request, Gabriela points to a ledge under the waterfall and says with desire," Over there is good."

As they swam over to the ledge wanting to fulfill their desires that instant, Troy saw a shadow coming across the pool deck.

"OH shit, its Fulton! Don't move, I don't think he can see us through the waterfall" Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear.

Fulton stood around the pool looking for the noise he had heard. After a few minutes of investigating he went back into the club

"Let's get out of here; I don't want to get fired!!" Gabriella said as she tied her top back on.

"Whoa there honey, we're not done"

Gabriella smiled, "Troy, I really don't know if we…"

"Shush, Follow me, we're going to move this somewhere more private," Troy said kissing her sweetly on the nose.

They climbed under the cover of the waterfall and quietly tip-toed to the men's locker room.

Once they made it in the locker room Troy locked the door from the inside and turned to face Gabriella, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Gabriella, get your sexy ass out here now," Troy yelled.

As he walked further into the locker room he heard a shower turn on. He smiled and started to walk towards the sound.

From behind the glass, he could make out his girlfriend's petite frame and the light mocha color of her skin. Knowing he was watching her by now, Gabriella began caressing her breasts with her hand. Troy's mouth dropped at this site. He stood in place for a moment watching Gabriella run her hands all over her body. He drank in this picture as he felt himself getting hard again.

Gabriella called out to him in a sultry voice, "Are you gonna make me do this by myself or are you gonna join me."

Troy felt his mouth become dry. He swallowed hard "Gabriella I would love to watch you get yourself off, but I think I'm going to have to take over now," Troy said as he stripped his clothes off and stepped into the shower with her.

"Turn around," he said in a husky voice against her neck which sent shivers down Gabriella's spine.

Troy took some soap and lathered it up in his hands. He started by running his hands up and down her back and all over her behind. He gently ran his finger tips up her sides and worked his way toward her heaving breasts. With the slippery soap, he could feel every detail. He ran circles around her nipples and cupped her fullness in his palms. Gabriella's breathing began to hitch.

"Oh god Troy, that feels so good." gasp Gabriella.

Troy was amazed how Gabriella sensitive nipples popped through his fingers, "Boy this soap makes your nipples harder than ever before, " Troy said with a smirk on his face.

"Is this all you're going to do to make me wet?" Gabriella said in a playful tone.

"Oh you want more do you?" Troy sneakered. Gabriella bit her bottom lip and shook her head up and down. Troy hands glided in the direction of her bush and began rubbing her clit with his finger before going down to the warmth of her vagina.

Gabriella moaned as she could feel his long finger inside her.

"I want to feel your tongue inside me!" she screamed.

"Really?" Troy reply back wondering what more did she want? Troy lifted her left leg and put it over his shoulder. Gabriella put her hands on the walls to support her as Troy started to lick inside her. His one finger joined by two more began to penetrate her.Gabriella started to slip and brought her arms up in the air try regain her balance, "Oh Shit." She screamed as she knocks the shower head off its holder and water began to spray Troy in the face.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" he said as he spit water and pleasure juices out of his mouth.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked with a shocked look on her face.

"You could have just asked me to use the shower head if you wanted me to, you did not have to have it spray me in the face!" Troy states as he continued to spit water out of his mouth.

"Huh?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

Troy smirked as he grabbed the shower head, "Just relax and let "Sex God Troy" make you melt." He said almost laughing at the thought of him being a sex god.

"Sex God, huh?" Gabriella said through laughter.

Troy started by spraying the hot jets close to Gabriella's breasts, making her buds tingle and swell. He moved it down her stomach to her bush. "Spread your legs wider!" Troy whispered.

Troy bent down and aimed the jets of water up inside Gabriella. Gabriella could feel the hot water hitting her throbbing clit.

"OMG this is amazing," Gabriella screamed.

Gabriela then grabbed the spraying shower head and threw it on the floor and whispered into his ear,"it's your turn "Sex God" and dropped to her knees taking hold of Troy's wet and hard manhood.

"mmm, it's slippery when wet" she said as she engulfed his erect penis in her mouth. She ran her tongue up and down his shaft kissing the tip of his penis periodically.

Troy lowered himself so they that were both lying down. He then positioned himself to continue tasting her. As they lay in the 69 position, each teasing each other, their moans became louder.

"Troy I'm gonna cum!!" Gabriela gasped

"O.K." troy said as he licked and fingered her faster and harder.

"Oh yeah!!" Gabriela yelled as she became tense and satisfied.

Troy wasn't quite ready for his release and wanted to fuck Gabriela so bad, so he got up and turned her around so she was on her knees facing away from him.

He then grabbed her tiny waste and guided her backwards so he could enter her vagina from behind.

"Oh my God Troy, that feels crazy good."

Troy then tugged at Gabriela's hair, making her head look up, his other hand firmly grasping her ass as he thrust deep inside of her at a constant pace.

"Oh my...oh my...oh my..." Troy tried to talk, but he was out of breath and ready to burst.

"You said you are on birth control now, right babe?" he said as he was about to explode

"Yeah, it's all good." Gabriella reassured him between moans of pleasure.

"Ohhhh yessss!" he yelled as finally ejaculated inside of her and slowed down his pace.

"Wow, that was amazing Troy."

"Yeah, that was animalistic." he said as they leaned against the shower walls with Gabriella curled in his arms.

"We better get out of here, before Fulton comes walking through." Troy said

"Yeah you're right," Gabriela agreed.

Troy turned off the shower as they walked out the showers naked. They quickly dressed not wanting to be caught.

"Well Troy Bolton, I do have to say you were well worth the wait. Just don't make me ever wait that long again!" Gabriella said as they walked out of the locker room hand in hand.

"Alright Ms. Montez. I promise." He said squeezing her hand tight.


	6. MMM, You're Straddling Me

**What HSM and HSM2 Didn't Show You**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything that is written here is pure fiction and should be taken that way**

**AN: This will be a collection of one ****shots**** that I wrote with some friends. This one is called "****MMM, You're Straddling Me****" I would like to thank Dalia, CG****JB ****and Amy ****for their large input in this one shot and also, thanks JB for the editing!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**MMM, You're Straddling Me**

Gabriella and Troy stood with their foreheads resting upon one another, breathing heavy. They had just finish singing [_Y__ou are the music in me_ with the rest of the gang. They looked into each other's eyes with love and passion. The song had really turned the both of them on.

Troy could see Gabriella breasts rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath. He felt a tightness forming in his pants from his arousal.

Gabriella stared into Troy's alluring blue eyes. The song had meant so much and she really wanted to show that to Troy.

They both stood wrapped in each other arms till they heard the gang excuse themselves.

Gabriella bit the bottom of her lip and grinned up at Troy in a saucy manner.

Troy raised his eyebrows in understanding as he crashed his lips onto her. Gabriella parted her lips at the immediate touch of his. She brushed his tongue with hers till she fully explored his mouth. She let out a moan as she felt his tongue massaging hers, sending a warm sensation throughout her body.

Troy brought his hands under her dress and grabbed her ass as he pressed himself and his growing member against her. He picked her up and carried her over to the piano never breaking the kiss as he helped secure Gabriella's legs around his waist.

Sitting her down on the keys you could hear A sharp, C sharp and D sharp keys hitting the strings.

"Baby, we are going to make our own music." he whispered into her ear, while running his tongue along her ear lobe. She started letting her hands travel up and down his sides feeling his muscles contracting as he kissed his way to her chest.

"You have to lose this shirt," she whispered in his ear as he started kissing along her jaw line and down her neck, only breaking away to raise his arms so she could glide his shirt over his head."OMG your workouts are starting to pay off, Mr. Bolton," she said as she stared into his crystal blue eyes, running her soft hands over his rippled chest and torso.

"It's your turn Ms. Montez" he said seductively as he reached around to unzip her dress.

She jumped off the keys so her dress could fall to the floor.

"Damn how did I get so lucky," he asked her, wrapping his arms around her waist taking in her almost nude body.

"I could ask you the same questions, Mr. Bolton"

Troy unhinged her bra and threw it onto the pile of growing clothes. He seductively played with her firm nipples with his tongue.

"Oh my, Troy!" Gabriela moaned.

She sat on his lap, wrapping her legs around his lower half, and then proceeded to grind her hips into him in hopes to arouse him.

Their mouths collide with heat and passion as he picked her up again and laid her down on the piano.

"OMG this is so cold" she said as he is kissed her down her neck.

"Let me warm you up" he said as he leaped onto the piano.

He straddled her and started placing open mouth kisses down her chest to her right breast. "I see that your headlights have been turned on by this coldness" he said with a cocky look on his face.

She grinned at how corny he could be, but decided to play along, "I think the only way to warm them up is to suck hard"

Troy then placed his fingers inside Gabriella's waiting wetness.

"Yeah that hits the right note." She said as she threw her head back in delight.

He started to kiss her stomach and lick the inside of her belly button, knowing that it would drive her crazy. He placed his hands on her folds feeling her wetness and stuck his finger inside her as he started to rub her clit, as her wetness started to build he added another finger.

Gabriella started to moan "You're making wonderful music with those fingers," She said enjoying his sensual touch.

Gabriella wanting to please him, rolled over so that Troy was now laying on the cold piano.

Troy gasped at this sudden change.

Gabriella giggled, "you haven't seen anything yet, Troy Boy!" she said pulling down his pants and kneeling between his legs.

She put his whole manhood into her mouth as he grabbed the back of her hair and slightly tugged.

Gabriella moaned quietly and continued to deep throat him until he couldn't take anymore.

"Come here baby, I don't want to cum yet." Troy said as he lifted her up and sat down on the piano bench.

"Sitting down on the job are we?" Gabriella said as she climbed on top of him, taking his awaiting erection in her hand.

As Gabriella guided his throbbing member in to her opening; Troy could feel her wetness around his member and moaned at how amazing it felt.

She rocked her hips slowly as Troy played with her nipples driving her crazy.

"You're going to have to stop that, or I'm going to cum soon." She said feeling the heat rising in her body.

Troy moved his hands to her hips so he could guide then up and down, staring at her breasts as they rose and fell.

Gabriella bucked her hips picking up the pace, feeling him dig his nails in her skin at the sensation of her movements.

"You're going to leave a mark if you continue to do that," she said grinning down at him.

Gabriella rode Troy harder as he fondled her clit making her feel as if she were about to burst .

Their pace became faster as they panted in absolute ecstasy.

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hips and thrust deeper and harder.

"I'm almost there," they said together as they both moaned in unison making a harmonious sound.

Troy groaned as he felt her walls tighten around him and they came together.

With Troy still inside her she bent down and kissed him with all the passion she had and said, "I love you wildcat."

"Not as much as I love you," he said squeezing her tight.

As they started to dress, Troy reached over to Gabriella and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

She grinned at the boy she loved so much, "So are we doing the talent show?"

Troy gave her a coy look, "If you promise to do that before every practice, hell yeah," he said pulling her to him and kissing her passionately.

"Hey, it smells funny in here?" Chad said as he walked into the music room eating a sandwich, "I know that smell, but what is it?"

Gabriella and Troy laughed and Troy whispered in her ear, "That's the smell of love"

Gabriella grinned and kissed him sweetly.


	7. Making up is HARD to DO,,,,,,, SO DO ME!

**What HSM and HSM2 Didn't Show You**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything that is written here is pure fiction and should be taken that way**

**AN: This will be a collection of one ****shots**** that I wrote with some friends. This one is called "****Making up is HARD**** to DO….****SO DO ****ME****" I would like to thank Dalia, CG****JB for their large input in this one shot and also, thanks JB for the editing!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Making up is HARD ****to DO...**** SO DO ****ME**

Troy and Gabriella stood hand in hand along with the rest of the Lava Springs summer staff after singing "Everyday" at the talent show. Neither had seen each other since Gabriella had ran off and escaped in her mother's van. Troy had been beyond shocked when he saw her appear through the mass of people. His heart had skipped a beat and his eyes had lit up. He knew that things weren't 100 okay, but her being there was a start. He knew he had messed up and had been a jerk, which caused him to lose one of the most important things to him, Gabriella. He was determined to make it right between them and get the love of his life back.

After everyone had come up and congratulated all of them on what a great job they had done, the crew set off to change, leaving Gabriella and Troy sitting on the stage staring off into the night sky.

Troy scooted closer to Gabriella wanting to end the silence, touch her skin and make it all better.

"Gabriella, um, I'm really sorry. I hope you know that. I mean, I never meant to hurt you, I never meant for things to get this out of hand. You are one of the most important things in my life and I know I haven't shown you that lately and I want to make that up to you, please Gabriella." He pleaded and rambled.

Gabriella just stared at the sky. Taylor had told her how he had stood up to Sharpay. She knew he was sorry and she knew that Troy, wasn't the real Troy, but still, she had been hurt.

Troy wrapped her hand in his and pulled her closer to him. He took his other hand and placed it under her chin so that her eyes could look into his. He licked is bottom lip in nervousness, "Gabriella, you mean the world to me and these past days without you have been absolute hell. All I have wanted to do is hug you, kiss you, make love to you and show you how sorry I am and how much I need you. Gabriella, I love you. I love you more than I can express and I'm so sor..."

Gabriella crashed her lips onto his and closed her eyes tight. She wrapped her hands around his neck and she intertwined their tongues when Troy parted his lips knowing that she wanted entrance. She kissed him with all the love and pain she had felt the past days.

She pulled away, her hands still resting around his neck. She caught her breath and rested her forehead on his. She looked into his blue captivating eyes and smiled, "I love you too."

Troy smiled and kissed her again, "So is everything okay? Will you still be mine?"

Gabriella grinned, "I would like nothing more"

Troy grinned like a little boy on Christmas

Gabriella raised her eyebrows, "but Mr. Bolton, if you ever act like that again, you will be severely punished"

Troy chuckled, "hmm, really, like how?" he said pulling her tighter to him

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "it won't be in a good way"

Troy kissed her and whispered against her lips, "Well, I think I need to be punished for my behavior these past days"

Gabriella giggled, "I think you are right. I think you need a spanking and a tongue lashing"

Troy licked his lips, "yep, I have been a bad boy, punish me"

"Well, Mr. Bolton, since you put it that way. Come with me." Gabriella said as she grabbed Troy's hand. She led him backstage to Sharpay's dressing area. She faced him and gently pushed him into the chair Sharpay used to put on her make-up and do her hair.

Gabriella proceeded to unzip her beautiful white dress and slowly slipped the straps off her shoulders. She let it drop to the ground. She had on a beautiful bra and thong set. Instantly Troy could feel himself getting hard. He tried to reach out for her in order to pull her close.

"No way, Troy, making you wait for it, is part of your punishment. No touching until I say so."

Troy let out a groan.

Gabriella then took the blue bow off her dress and proceeded to tie Troy's hands together and then with the extra fabric she tied him to the chair.

"Oh my, this is something new!" Troy said timidly but excited. "I think I like being punished by Ms. Montez." He said raising his eyebrows.

"You aint seen nothing yet, Mr. Naughty boy Bolton." Gabriella said as she tore open Troy's shirt and began to suck on his neck and trace his nipples with her tongue.

" Ooooo, that is killing me." Troy moaned.

Gabriella grinned, and then continued to navigate her tongue south to his toned and tanned abs. She was in awe of his sexiness.

"These are in my way." She said as she grabbed his pants button and ripped it open and then forcefully unzipped the zipper.

Troy felt the tightness in his boxers grow almost immediately when Gabriella tore his pants open.

She looked him straight in the eye and then moved back up his chest, covering it with soft kisses, still holing out on him. As she moved lower, her kisses became rougher and she started to nip and suck her way down to his cock. She started by running her tongue along the shaft and taking the tip of him into her mouth giving it a light suck. She repeated this several times.

"You have been very bad you know that right?" she whispered to his penis as she engulfed it in her mouth as deep as she could.

"Oh my God Gabriella, you're driving me crazy!"

Gabriella continued to suck and tease Troy until he was about to cum.

"Stop babe, I'm gonna explode in your mouth if you don't stop soon."

She looked at him with a glint in her eye and a cheeky grin on her face that showed off her adorable dimples.

"That look can't be good," Troy joked.

Gabriella grabbed a feather boa that was nearby and wrapped it around her body. She turned on the CD player that Sharpay had on her dressing table and found some appropriate music. She turned around and began sliding the boa back and forth across her back and lowering it to her hips slowly swaying her them to the music. She looked back at Troy over her shoulder and licked her lips. She then unhooked her bra and let that fall to the ground. She turned around and faced Troy.

Troy looked at her with hungry eyes, "Oh God Gabriella, this is getting to be too much. I want to touch you, feel you, hold you," he said full of want and need.

Gabriella just shook her head, "All in good time, my love." She said, and then began to caress her breasts with the feathers making her nipples become erect. She threw her head back at the stimulation she was feeling from the brush of the feathers. All the while she kept moving to the music. She slid the boa between her legs knowing that it would turn Troy on. She let out a moan at the feel of the feathers teasing her through her now soaked panties.

Troy swallowed hard as his penis stretched the elastic in his boxers to the limit.

She draped the boa around her shoulders and started slowly sliding her thong down her tanned, toned thighs. They were a beautiful golden brown from sitting in that lifeguard chair. She reached down and started moving her fingers around her clit and her folds, getting herself hotter and putting Troy closer and closer to the edge. Gabriella looked him the eyes and smiled at how wide his beautiful blue eyes were. She knew he was suffering and she was starting to as well. She wanted him inside her very badly.

Not wanting to look like she was giving in, she stopped pleasuring herself and approached him slowly "I have other punishments I can do."

"Yeah?" Troy choked out.

Yep

Troy grinned," Bring it!"

"You asked for it!" Gabriella said as she pulled out a condom from Troy's pants pocket. She pulled his boxer down and slowly rolled it on his pulsating member.

Gabriella bit the side of her bottom lip and climbed onto his lap straddling him. She kissed his lips and placed him deep inside her and began to rock her hips as her tongue entered his mouth.

Troy began to buck his hips upward at the feel of her warm walls wrapped around his aching penis," Untie me babe, I need to touch you." Troy begged.

"As Gabriella passionately kissed him she untied his hands and set them free.

Troy in urgency grabbed her ass and thrusted deeper than ever before into Gabriella.

"Oh Wow! Troy it's in so deep." Gabriella tried to speak, but was so out of breath.

Their rhythm continued at a fast and deep pace as Troy massaged Gabriella's clit.

"I'm supposed to be punishing you Troy." Gabriella panted.

"Yeah well, I couldn't let you have all the fun." He said as he attacked her neck.

Troy then took hold of Gabriella and switched positions, so he was entering her from behind.

"Oh mygosh Troy, it feels so huge at that angle...please don't stop!"

"Ah babe, you like it?!" Troy said as he leaned forward and kissed Gabriella on the nape of her neck.

Troy held tightly onto Gabriella's backside guiding her back and forth so he could feel himself entering and exiting her body. They were both panting and sweating with passion.

Troy reached around and fondled Gabriella's breasts and pinched her erect nipples until she whined in delight.

"Oh babe, you know that's my weak spot." Gabriella moaned.

"Yeah, It's there and here," Troy said as he moved his one hand to fondle her clit again as he thrust slowly and teasingly into her.

Gabriella bent forward and layed on the ground with her torso in the air, as Troy was still at a consistent pace.

"Oh my, I'm gonna cum Troy, please go faster." this time Gabriella begged.

Troy obliged and continued to fondle her clit as he picked up his pace.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna..I'm gonna...Ahhhhh!!" Gabriella screamed

"Cum?" Troy finished her sentence as he released himself into her.

They could both feel the other throbbing.

Troy slowly pulled himself out and realized they had destroyed Sharpay's dressing room. They looked around at all the awards and grinned.

"Well, I'd have to say if anyone saw that performance we would have sure won the award!" Troy said pulling Gabriella tight to him.

Moments later Gabriella put her dress back on and fastened her bow back on, she sat on Troy's lap.

"Yeah it was quite a performance, but I still don't think you learned your lesson."

"Hmmmmm you're right, Ms. Montez I still need some major punishing."Troy said as he took Gabriella's hand to lead her back to his awaiting truck that had an extended cab both immensely happy that they were back together and more in love than ever before.

**AN: This will probably be the last one shot on this for a while till they start HSM3 and we have some more material to work with. I'm pretty sure there will be a ton of sexual references and what really happen in the third installment. **

**Thanks for all ****yalls**** support and reviews for these and I hope ****yall**** like what we come up with in the future!!!**


End file.
